Tristan
by Snape-Professor
Summary: SSHP (male adoption warning) - Harry reappears in the Wizarding World after a five year absence with a son and other secrets
1. Prologue

Prologue  
.  
  
To say that he was shocked was a rather large understatement.  
  
The Boy Who Lived had completed his schooling at Hogwarts and then done a year's training in Dark Arts and Defence under the tutelage of Professor Snape, and then he had disappeared for five years.  
  
Now there he stood, aged twenty-three (almost twenty-four), with a small child at his side holding his hand outside Quality Quidditch Supplies, taking in information on the newest broom.  
  
It is definitely Harry Potter, thought the assistant at the counter, watching the man through the window. Yes, there was the black, messy hair and the perfect seeker stance and the green eyes and the scar.  
  
He watched as the small child pulled on the saviour's sleeve and the young man bent down and listened while the child spoke. He smiled, hugged the child, said something to make the child giggle and then lifted him onto his hip and carried him away.  
  
The assistant shrugged and decided that although that wasn't the sort of thing that happened every day, he wasn't going to be one of those people who rushed to tell every one that they had met the Boy Who Lived, even if the Boy Who Lived had appeared to have a son when he saw him.  
  
A month later the Daily Prophet announced that the Boy Who Lived was back and next in line for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post at Hogwarts. They also announced that he would be living in the castle with his adopted four-year-old son, Tristan, but that as far as they knew there was no mother in sight.  
  
::TBC::  



	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
.  
  
It was the welcoming feast and Tristan sat on his daddy's knee while he ate and watched the people who watched him. Then he got bored and shuffled off Harry's knee and began to walk to the other side of the table. People watched both father and son as the child approached Severus Snape - surely Harry wouldn't let his son near that git if he could help it? But, no, he was watching the boy walk over, a calm and contented expression on his face.  
  
Professor McGonagall sat beside Severus and couldn't wait to see his reaction to Harry's child. She was slightly surprised when the child said, 'I was bored. N'I sit with you 'stead?"  
  
She was even more surprised when Severus put out his arms and settled the child in his knee, and the following conversation had her gaping at the man.  
  
"Why were you bored, Trist?"  
  
"He wasn't doing anything, daddy!"  
  
"Neither am I."  
  
"Can you tell me a funny story about daddy when he was here?"  
  
"I'm not sure daddy would like that," he said, glancing at Harry, who was smiling, "he was very silly in school, you see."  
  
"Was he silly in your class, daddy?"  
  
Severus tickled the child and smiled.  
  
"No one is silly in my class, Tristan."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm not nice when I'm teaching."  
  
"Why? Daddy says he's gonna be nice to his classes."  
  
Severus smirked at Harry across the table.  
  
"I give daddy a week before he snaps."  
  
The young child looked outraged.  
  
"Daddy never snaps!"  
  
Severus smiled a little.  
  
"No, he leaves that to me to do."  
  
By now, Harry had gotten up and come over, kneeling down at the chair.  
  
"Only because he's so good at it, though!"  
  
Tristan giggled and Severus shot Harry a death glare. Harry giggled too.  
  
"Sorry, love. But you know it's true."  
  
Severus harrumphed, faking an upset look, and Harry smiled, stood up and planted a kiss on his cheek before picking his son up from the other man's lap.  
  
"Bedtime, Trist."  
  
Tristan, being an average four-year-old, didn't like the sound of that and wiggled until Harry had to put him down in fear of dropping him.  
  
The child ran back to his older daddy and wrapped his arms around a leg shrieking, "No! Want daddy to put me to bed!"  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"But, Trist, daddy has to say hello to the new Slytherins."  
  
"Want daddy!"  
  
Harry saw the tears welling in the boy's eyes and gave Severus a helpless look. Severus sighed, scooped his son up and stood.  
  
"Harry, go tell the Slytherins that I'll see them half an hour later than planned?"  
  
Harry nodded and received a kiss on the cheek from Severus and a hug from Tristan, waving his son and partner off through the side door, a smile on his face.  
  
Then he looked around and realised that the hall was silent, staring either at the now-empty doorway or him.  
  
He gave them an annoyed 'what?' look and went back to his seat to eat the dessert he hadn't thought he was going to be able to enjoy.  
  
Professor Sprout, who sat to the left of Harry, seemed to contemplate talking for a moment.  
  
"He seems to be a handful."  
  
Harry smiled, glad that she wasn't directly questioning his relationship with Severus.  
  
"Only when he's tired. He just loves Severus putting him to bed because Severus puts on the funny accents when he reads to him. And he lets him splash in the bath."  
  
Professor Sprout gave him a disbelieving glance and Harry laughed.  
  
"Just don't tell the students - I wouldn't be forgiven."  
  
Professor Sinistra from his right hand side decided to interject.  
  
"Doesn't the fact that he calls you both daddy confuse you?"  
  
Harry smiled and decided to answer the unasked question.  
  
"Sometimes - when he comes into our room at night and asks for 'daddy' after a restless sleep, for example - we never know which he means, but sometimes neither does he. I would imagine it would confuse others more - when he's talking to me about his daddy, at least I know he's referring to Severus."  
  
Professor Sinistra looked as if she was fed up being subtle.  
  
"So, how long have you and Severus been an item?"  
  
Harry had been dreading that question - to answer was to implicitly state that they had had a student-teacher affair, but to fluff over it was to imply it anyway. He settled for fluff.  
  
"A good while now - it seems like forever. A bit of a surprise, I know."  
  
"When did you adopt Tristan? And how? I thought gay adoptions were still illegal."  
  
"Three years ago from a muggle orphanage. We'd been looking for a child with magical ability in one of those places to make sure that they understood what was happening to them for a while then, and Tristan was just… he shone. And magic is a wonderful thing, that's all I'm saying about the adoption."  
  
"He's perfect for you - with the black hair and the green eyes. He looks like flesh and blood."  
  
"That's not why we chose him, but yes, he does. It was pure good fortune - a bonus."  
  
"Severus seems to have taken to being a father after all this time."  
  
"I'm not sure exactly what you mean," Harry said in an icy tone, giving the woman a warning glance. It didn't work.  
  
"Well, generally people around your age would be having children. Severus is quite a bit older - around my age. I couldn't contemplate having a young child around at my age."  
  
Fed up with being Mr Nice Guy, Harry decided to use her statement about her own age against her.  
  
"Yes, well, some people age much better than others."  
  
He almost snickered at her affronted look.  
  
"I'll just be going now. Wouldn't want Trist to go to bed without both his fathers saying goodnight to him. Good evening, ladies."  
  
And he walked off, not noticing the fact that Sprout was in fact snickering at Sinistra. So much for the loyal Hufflepuff.  
  
::TBC:: 


	3. Chapter 2

Warning! - Chapter contains graphic material not suitable for young readers (rated: Hard R)  
  
Chapter 2  
.  
  
When Harry arrived at the dungeons, Tristan was just about to nod off. Harry gave him a kiss on the forehead and a whispered goodnight. The small boy was out like a light by the time Harry had left the room and taken off his outer robes, and so Harry quickly found himself wrapped from behind in strong arms that smelt of baby shampoo. He leant back into the solid chest and closed his eyes, happy, before reminding Severus about the Slytherins and informing him about how he smelt - not that he was complaining, it was a nice smell, but he was sure it would be detrimental to Severus' scary image.  
  
Half an hour later he was laid out so that his upper body rested on Severus' and his legs spread out the length of the couch, a glass of red wine in his hand.  
  
"So, were the comments bad?"  
  
Severus started to run his fingers through Harry's hair, making the younger man sigh and shuffle so his head was in the older man's lap.  
  
"Not so much, although I did end up insulting Sinistra."  
  
"She's a Slytherin, she'll get over it."  
  
Harry winced.  
  
"I sort-of implied that she didn't age well."  
  
The fingers stopped suddenly.  
  
"She's a woman; she'll hold a grudge against you for that no matter what house she was in at school."  
  
"I know, but I don't care - she was being un-needfully nosey."  
  
The fingers started moving again.  
  
"Anyway, after her questions I left, so I expect some more at breakfast tomorrow."  
  
"What do they know?"  
  
"Well, I didn't tell them when we started our relationship, although I gave them a rather vague answer, so they're going to assume anyway. Uhm… I told them why we have Trist and where we got him from in general terms… oh, and that you read him at night."  
  
Harry's face was griped by the chin with a firm hand and turned to face Severus.  
  
"If you told them about the voices, I'll have to do something decidedly nasty to you."  
  
"Is that a promise?" Harry asked, with a lusty look on his face.  
  
"You did, didn't you?"  
  
Now Harry looked chastised.  
  
"Only Sinistra and Sprout… although the rest of the staff table was listening rather hard. No students know, though."  
  
He looked hopeful and adorable, and Severus sighed and let go of the chin in his hand.  
  
"I suppose that's something."  
  
"So you're not going to do some decidedly nasty things to me, then? Aw, and I was looking forward to it!"  
  
"I never said I wasn't."  
  
Harry set his wine down, turned around and set Severus' down, then proceeded to kiss who he thought of as his husband, even if it would never be legal, within an inch of his life.  
  
Suddenly Harry pulled back and stood up, offering his hand to Severus. He got a questioning look in return.  
  
"Take me to bed and make love to me."  
  
The hand was readily taken and Severus let himself be led into the bedroom. They each undressed and went about their nightly routines, knowing they didn't have to hurry because the other would wait patiently and still pounce on him when he got into bed.  
  
Harry finished last and was pounced on by Severus. They shared a series of relaxed, minty-toothpastey kisses.  
  
Severus slowly slid his hands down Harry's smooth, tanned skin, all over his chest and sides, before lowering his head and planting soft kisses on the area of his neck, shoulders and upper chest while Harry held his head loosely in his hands, his own head resting on the pillow, eyes closed and contentedly aroused smile on his face.  
  
His breath hitched and expression changed - his mouth a little circle of silent, 'oh' - when Severus took one of his nipples into his mouth after circling the areola with his tongue.  
  
It was quite a while before Severus was satisfied with that one and allowed him self to move onto the next one. The combination of the cool air on one wet, sensitive nipple and a hot, moist mouth on the other made Harry arch up into his lover, who let the nipple slide out after a time and brought his mouth back up to Harry's. In this fashion they explored each other's bodies, enjoying the slow foreplay.  
  
Their speed was unhurried and there were no words spoken - each knew the other almost as well as him self, so there was no need for any other type of communication than that which they were using now. There was the occasional sharp intake of breath or moan when a sensitive part of their body got sucked or touched or licked or nibbled, but no directions or pleas were uttered until Harry spoke.  
  
"Take me tonight?"  
  
He was answered with a kiss and a hand sliding down to his backside. Severus kissed his way down Harry's torso and groin before flipping him over and starting again on his back. Finally his lips made their way to the crack between Harry's firm arse cheeks and his tongue flickered over the puckered entrance before pushing down more firmly.  
  
Harry let out a sharp, 'ah!' of pleasure and pushed back on it, felt the wet muscle sliding slowly into him, stroking the tight ring of muscle, massaging and slowly relaxing it.  
  
When Severus eventually pulled back, Harry was very aroused and thoroughly ready to be penetrated. As he turned back over on his back, Severus slid around so that he was not-quite side on. From the top of the dresser by the bed he plucked the jar of lubricant and spread some liberally on his cock.  
  
Sliding between Harry's legs and finally into the warm, tight grip of Harry's arse, both men broke the silence once more.  
  
"You feel so good, Harry."  
  
"Mmm," Harry moaned, as they manoeuvred so that Severus was on top of him, looking down.  
  
Holding Harry's neck with one hand and himself up with the other arm, he slowly thrust into Harry, the heat and pressure surrounding him drawing out a growl.  
  
Harry moaned again and brought his arms up around the older man's sturdy torso, pulling him closer.  
  
As the slow, unhurried thrusting continued, they kissed deeply and passionately. Had anyone seen them, there would have been no doubt that they were very much in love - this was their physical expression of it.  
  
They alternated between staring at each other and kissing, Severus sometimes stroking Harry's cheek with his thumb and Harry running his fingertips over Severus' chest, sides and back, their breathing deep but steady.  
  
It was a long time before Harry brought his legs up and wrapped them around Severus' waist, deepening the angle of Severus' thrusts. He now hit Harry's prostate with every stroke, the sensation causing Harry to throw his head back and scrunch his eyes closed, his breath coming faster and more shallow.  
  
Severus moved his hand from the side of Harry's face, down in between them, gripping Harry's cock, his supporting arm now beginning to shake a little. He started pumping in time to his speeding strokes, and soon they got lost in the passion. The need to climax overwhelmed them and they moved faster, Severus thrusting deeper and more quickly and Harry meeting him every time.  
  
Harry started panting as Severus hand moved faster and more firmly up and down his length. With a loud cry of, 'Severus!' and an arching of his back, he came over said man's stomach.  
  
The tensing of the muscles around him and his name cried in passion by the man he loved caused Severus to lose control and pound heavily into his lover until, not too long after, he released himself into Harry with a low noise, somewhere between a growl and a groan and Harry's name.  
  
Harry pulled him to him and kissed him slowly and often; little open-mouthed kisses, which got longer as Severus' breathing calmed.  
  
Finally Severus pulled out and a cleansing charm took care of the mess. Harry rolled into Severus' arms and felt himself spoon into the taller form behind him.  
  
He lifted his head from the pillow and turned it to give Severus one last kiss before sleep.  
  
"Love you," he whispered into the dark.  
  
Arms came around him, tight but not too tight across his stomach. A kiss was planted into his messy hair and he felt the warm breath tickle across his skin as a soft, 'love you. Sleep well,' reached his ear.  
  
He half hummed, half sighed agreeably and fell gently into a deep, contented sleep, but not before he heard the soft breath of his older lover even out and felt the grip around him loosen by a degree.  
  
::TBC:: 


	4. Chapter 3

Warning! - Chapter contains graphic material not suitable for young readers (rated: R)  
  
Chapter 3  
.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy, wake up!"  
  
Harry, standing at the doorway between the bedroom and master bathroom, held back a laugh as his son jumped up and down beside his bed looking as stern as a four year old can, trying for the fourth time that morning to rouse his daddy.  
  
Severus snorted sleepily and opened his eyes a notch.  
  
"Time s'it?" he questioned Harry in a sleep roughened voice.  
  
"Not too early for once. You should get up and shower - remember, you have to teach new first years today, so you need a full stomach, and food goes fast today."  
  
Severus groaned, pulled the covers closer and turned over in bed.  
  
"What a way to put me off my food."  
  
Harry smiled. They went through this sort of thing every First Day Back that Harry had spent with him. Even Tristan was becoming accustomed to his 'first day of teaching after a holiday of any length' snark, and he'd only been there three years.  
  
"Trist, go wait in your room - see if you can put your Velcro trainers on all by yourself and I'll see if I can get daddy up and washed. Play for a while if we're not in when you finish or if you can't get them on."  
  
Trist looked at his oldest daddy, then at his youngest daddy with a smug expression that clearly said that he got the better side of that deal before leaving and closing the door behind him.  
  
Harry stole to the bed and squirmed under the cover even though he was half-dressed.  
  
He shuffled down his lover's body until he got to his groin, and without any warning took the head of Severus' cock into his mouth.  
  
That woke Severus up.  
  
He groaned as Harry began to give him head, settling back to enjoy his, really rather enjoyable, wake-up call. His hands went down to tangle in Harry's hair, while Harry - aware of the time and the fact that four year olds bore quickly even in a room full of toys - used all the best tricks he knew to bring Severus to orgasm as fast but enjoyably as possible. They worked.  
  
As he sat up, bringing the blankets with him, he complained, "I'll have to brush my teeth again, now."  
  
Severus snorted, this time as a laugh, while he got up and turned on the shower.  
  
"Your own fault. Never asked you to go down on me."  
  
"Never stopped me, either."  
  
"Just use a spell - you'll be eating again anyway in about ten minutes," he observed as he got his clothes out and then stepped into the warm flow of water.  
  
Harry, seeing no fault in his logic, did so, finished dressing, and went to see if Tristan had managed to put his shoes on by himself.  
  
::TBC:: 


	5. Chapter 4

Warning! - Chapter rated PG-13  
  
Chapter 4  
.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Tristan had been bundled off to his childminder and they arrived at the Great Hall. Together.  
  
Apparently last night hadn't been enough to prove that they were a couple, because most of the school stared at them blankly. Severus scowled back and Harry squeezed his hand before taking the seat next to him and getting Severus a cup of tea - white, no sugar.  
  
"Was I that nosey as a student?" he inquired.  
  
"No, they're just wondering what the hell you're doing with me, why you would deign to bring up a child with me, and what I did with his body."  
  
Sensing the self-effacing mood Severus was slipping into, he silently cursed the students before leaning close.  
  
"I want to bring up Tristan with you because you are good role model and father for him and we both love him to bits. I want to be with you because I love you and you're a sexy fool. As for the last, don't be silly - they're not that bad."  
  
He ran a hand up Severus' thigh under the table, squeezed his knee and muttered, "but feel free to take your frustration out on me later," before turning to his breakfast.  
  
Severus was silent for a while, chewing his food or sipping his tea. Then he leant close to Harry.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Harry smirked.  
  
"Oh, believe me, it'll be my pleasure. Yours too, but definitely mine."  
  
Several of the staff looked at them after that - the only two audible sentences in their whole discussion - and Harry had sniggered at the shocked looks on their faces. Severus swatted his leg discretely as an admonishment for his lack of scruples in public, but secretly, maliciously, loved the fact that he was practically married to the person who could make Minerva McGonagall go that particular colour of red and Fillius Flitwick tumble off his seat without even trying.  
  
Harry finished eating quickly and sat there, fiddling with everything he could find to dispel his nervous energy until Severus brought a firm hand down on his, effectively pining it to the table.  
  
"Stop it."  
  
Harry looked at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"I just realised that being a teacher means that I actually have to teach those things," he said, waving his free hand in the direction of the students.  
  
Many teachers cackled, remembering their own first day nerves.  
  
Severus turned the hand palm down and looked him dead in the eye.  
  
"You'll do fine. Just remember what a brat you were - I coped. They will listen to you, even if only because you are their Saviour. You will tell them things. Hopefully some knowledge will enter their thick skulls. If it doesn't, consider your earlier offer double-sided. Now."  
  
He lifted the hand to his lips and gave it a peck before standing.  
  
"I have to go get some things ready to make Pomfrey's potions. Have a nice morning. See you at break time in the staff room."  
  
Harry smiled a little and nodded. Severus left in the direction of the dungeons and Harry turned back to see Minerva McGonagall looking at him strangely. He sighed a resigned and none-too-happy sigh. He had escaped this last night, but the only staff member who had known was Dumbledore, and he had only known for a very specific reason. Minerva McGonagall wasn't going to let him get away with the amount of information he'd given out the previous night.  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
Harry felt like he was eleven again and getting shouted at for smuggling a dragon (or lying about it, anyway).  
  
"Uhm… a while back?"  
  
She glared at him. Obviously that was not enough information. He glanced at the clock hopefully. Between taking his first class ever of fifth year Slytherin and Hufflepuff and telling Minerva that he had been under her care when he had started sleeping with Severus, he would take the class. Sadly there was ten minutes before he could even say he had to go early - he didn't have the wonderful excuse of making potions for the general Hogwarts populace to get him out of it.  
  
"When did you adopt Tristan?"  
  
That was a little better, though he was suspicious that she had changed tack so quickly.  
  
"We started the application not long after he was born and we got to bring him home about a year and a bit later - just under three years ago."  
  
"So you were together before that."  
  
"Uhm, yes."  
  
"When you were doing your training?"  
  
Harry got a little more reluctant.  
  
"Ye-es."  
  
Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"When you were his student?"  
  
Harry gulped.  
  
"Sort of."  
  
She turned, outraged, to Dumbledore.  
  
"Is that not against the school rules?"  
  
"No."  
  
Everyone except Harry at the table looked surprised.  
  
"It would have been, but…"  
  
The headmaster coughed discretely. Seemingly he was just as uncomfortable under the wrath of Minerva McGonagall as Harry had been.  
  
"But what?" demanded the fiery Gryffindor.  
  
"But we were bonded," Harry said in a clear voice.  
  
"Bonded."  
  
She looked confused.  
  
"But you were underage - Sirius would never have agreed."  
  
At the mention of his late godfather he was slightly saddened, but he figured that the fact that he was sitting at the staff table, able to argue with his former house head on an almost equal footing was enough to have made him proud, so he just answered her unasked question. He seemed to be doing that a lot.  
  
"He did. He didn't approve of the fact that it was Severus, but he liked the protection it gave me and knew I wouldn't have done it with anyone else, so he accepted it."  
  
Minerva seemed mollified by his answer - ever so slightly, anyway.  
  
"It still doesn't explain why, as your head of house at the time, I knew nothing of your relationship until last night when your son sat on Severus' knee and called him daddy!"  
  
The students were starting to look up at them, but Harry didn't care. In a voice not so much loud as clear, he spoke.  
  
"Professor, at first it was a matter of safety. Then, it was a matter of our joint wish to keep it out of the papers. Then it was for Tristan's safety. Now, it no longer matters. I am in love with Severus. I consider him to be my husband. We have a beautiful son together. I have a family and we are happy. Please, be happy for me; be happy for us. This is what I fought for. This is what we all fought for."  
  
Harry had a flushed face and Minerva had tears in her eyes.  
  
"You're right, Harry. I am happy for you."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"But the next big milestone in your life, you tell me as soon as possible, okay?"  
  
"I'm about to teach my first class. Is that a big enough milestone?"  
  
"The next one I don't already know about."  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"Deal."  
  
Minerva smirked at him.  
  
"So you're why Severus never had breakfast or supper with us in recent years?"  
  
"Well I had to hijack some of his time!"  
  
Her smile softened.  
  
"I'd ask if you're sure he loves you, but I could see that he does."  
  
"He loves Tristan, too."  
  
She looked questioningly at him.  
  
"What's Tristan's full name? It was never in the papers, so I assumed it was simply Tristan Potter."  
  
"You're half right. It's Tristan Ryan Potter-Snape."  
  
"Where's he now?"  
  
"We've got a minder who tutors him during the day at her house. She's got three other kinds his age to look after, too, all magical but with muggle connections. She's wonderful - she teaches them about both worlds. Very intelligent woman, and her husband's great with the kids when he's around."  
  
Something about his smile made her ask.  
  
"Would I have heard of them?"  
  
"I certainly hope so - you taught them both."  
  
She gasped.  
  
"Not-"  
  
"Yup. Mrs Hermione and Mr Ronald Weasley. They live in the muggle world now, so the only time people see them is when Ron's at work or when Hermione makes a trip to Diagon Alley."  
  
"I was wondering what she did - Ron never said when I met him last year. Kept avoiding the question."  
  
"Probably because of Tristan, actually - we're still best friends and they'd do anything to protect me and my family, and vice versa… Oh! Class starts in five minutes - I'd better get going."  
  
"We'll continue this discussion later, young man," she said in her teacher voice.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Harry smiled, and then left for his office to take one last look at his lesson planner before class.  
  
::TBC:: 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
.  
  
Harry stood at the front of the room and looked over the eager faces. He didn't much suppose he would have to introduce himself, but he did anyway.  
  
"Good morning, class. I'm Professor Potter and I'll be teaching you how to recognise and defend yourself against dark magic and creatures, hopefully for the next three years until you leave. We'll be working from the textbook I see you all have, and we'll be doing lots of practical work, too. Now, are any of you confused about anything so far?"  
  
A few hands went up and Harry began to wonder if they were really so badly taught in previous years.  
  
He nodded at a blonde girl who had been sitting at the Slytherin table the previous evening.  
  
"Yes, Ms…?"  
  
"Molly Jenkins, sir. Professor, last night Professor Snape told us, well he told us it was none of our business, but we asked him if you two were really, like, married with a kid. Are you?"  
  
Harry fought the urge to gape at the audacity of the girl.  
  
"That is, rather as Professor Snape probably told you, not relevant to your education or well-being here at Hogwarts."  
  
The class audibly groaned.  
  
"Please tell us, professor?"  
  
This came from a redheaded Hufflepuff boy who reminded him of Ron.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
They all suddenly looked pensive - did they have a valid reason for wanting to know?  
  
"It's, uhm, interesting?"  
  
The redhead nodded at the blonde's statement and added a little of his own.  
  
"Plus, uhm, we want to know if your son, uhm, the little boy, was going to be around Hogwarts from now on."  
  
Harry felt himself softening.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"John Thomas, Professor Potter, sir."  
  
"Well, John, are you volunteering for babysitting services if I tell you?"  
  
John flushed and looked down, but Molly and her friend beside her, also a Slytherin, spoke up.  
  
"We will, sir!"  
  
"He's soooo cute!"  
  
"He's adorable, sir."  
  
Harry felt himself smile and cave in.  
  
"Fine, but don't think I won't take you up on your offer. His name is Tristan Potter-Snape and, yes; he is my son as well as Professor Snape's. He's almost five and only screams like last night during the feast when he's tired and over-excited. Yes, he will be around Hogwarts from now on, but only during the evenings, weekends and holidays. No, Professor Snape and I aren't married, because it's not legal."  
  
"Would you marry him if it was?"  
  
This came from Molly's friend.  
  
"Your name?"  
  
"Nikita James. Sir, would you?"  
  
"Yes, I would."  
  
There was a chorus of squealed 'aw!' from the girls and a series of retching noises and eye-rolls from the boys. He couldn't believe he'd been their age when he'd started to like his 'husband'.  
  
He coughed rather pointedly.  
  
"Right, any questions about the lessons?"  
  
One girl stuck up her hand, obviously the Hermione of the bunch. Harry rather found it amusing when her name was Shakespearian as well - Regan.  
  
"Sir, will we just be learning this year's OWL syllabus or will you be reviewing last years too? Cause, I mean, Professor Lockhart," Harry had forgotten he was replacing him on his second try at professor-dom, "he was nice enough and all, but he didn't really teach us a lot if you know what I mean?"  
  
The class snickered and Harry smiled.  
  
"I do indeed know - Professor Lockhart taught me my second year here. We learnt not to release Cornish pixies without knowing the proper spell to control them. We also learnt all about Professor Lockhart."  
  
From the giggles he assumed that Lockhart hadn't changed much since he'd gotten his memories back. He put that aside as a way to break the ice with all classes second year and above and moved on to his syllabus for the year. Before he knew it the double period was over and it was break time.  
  
Severus, he thought with a grin as he made his way to the staff room.  
  
::TBC:: 


	7. Chapter 6

Warning! - Chapter rated PG-13  
  
Chapter 6  
.  
  
"Am I to assume that my fifth year Slytherins are still alive, breathing, and as nosey as they were last night?"  
  
Harry grinned and turned to find Severus presenting him with a hot cup of coffee, both sweetened and strong beyond belief. He took a sip and closed his eyes in bliss.  
  
"Thank you, love."  
  
He opened his eyes.  
  
"Yes, your Slytherins were a little, well, inquisitive, but so were the Hufflepuffs, and in the end we all got along fine thanks to a mutual opinion on Professor Lockhart's professorial aptitude or lack thereof."  
  
Severus snorted.  
  
"Yes, I heard some complaints last year about that - his favourite colour, apparently, is lilac, not just purple."  
  
Harry snorted into his cup. Trust Severus to absorb even information as useless as that. But then again he had a similar brain.  
  
"He says so in Year With A Yeti, didn't you know?"  
  
Severus snorted this time, and they sat down in what was strictly speaking one armchair, but it was a rather large one. And who cared if Harry was half-on, half-off Severus' lap?  
  
Apparently most of the staff cared, all staring at them.  
  
Severus glared, and when that didn't work, most of them being immune from having taught him, he just continued on with their conversation.  
  
"So you don't learn anything relevant about potion making, but you learn that Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour is bloody lilac?"  
  
"Oh, I learnt some things about potion making."  
  
Severus gave him a look that clearly specified that if he even hinted at the flavoured lubricant he would abruptly find himself on the floor and alone, so Harry went the less erotic direction. They were in public after all.  
  
"I learnt that Draft of Living Death is made by adding powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood," he said, semi-indignantly. Severus snorted, putting an arm around Harry's back, and people obviously recognised it as an inside joke and left it there.  
  
"Very well. Did you cave and let my Slytherins know about our private life?"  
  
Harry batted his leg.  
  
"I didn't cave. I simply… allowed them to know a few facts about myself in order to begin our bonding process. Nothing they wouldn't be finding out anyway. And I got us a few offers of babysitting should we need them."  
  
Severus narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Slytherin or Hufflepuff?"  
  
Harry rolled his own eyes.  
  
"Slytherin, Sev, not that it matters."  
  
"It matters - I can be assured that, if only for fear of their body-parts, pets, and house pride, my Slytherins would take utmost care of Tristan."  
  
Professor Sprout ambled past.  
  
"Oh, my Hufflepuffs are a vigilant bunch, too. If you ever need a few more offers I'll ask around."  
  
Ignoring Severus' glare, in fact elbowing him in an attempt to get rid of it, Harry smiled gratefully.  
  
"Thank you, Professor. If we ever do, that'll be grand."  
  
"Grand?" Severus asked derisively.  
  
"Yes, grand. I got it from Seamus - you don't spend seven years in close contact with someone and not pick up a few things - look at us; you picked up a, however small, amount of patience with Gryffindors from being in contact with me."  
  
Minerva across the table sniggered into her tea and Severus raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Minerva, are you insinuating that I have not exercised more patience with Gryffindors in recent years?"  
  
Minerva sniggered more.  
  
"I wasn't insinuating, I was laughing, but if you truly wish me to comment, then I'll outright state that Harry has indeed managed to whip you into shape."  
  
There was silence as people waited to see how Severus would take it. Harry wasn't worried, and neither were Albus or Minerva, but they knew him quite well. Severus simply looked mock-outraged at Harry.  
  
"Harry, darling, I thought we weren't to speak of the whips to other people!"  
  
Minerva choked on her tea and Albus sprayed digestive crumbs over his beard. Harry fought the impulse to laugh, too, and tried to look stern.  
  
"Yes, well you told Albus about the chains, pet, it's only fair!"  
  
At that he broke down into fits of giggles and let himself be supported against the vibrating chest of his gently chuckling lover. After a while people began to realise they'd been joking and joined in with their laughter.  
  
Harry was laughing so hard he could hardly breathe, so to stop him from keeling over due to lack of oxygen to the brain, Severus kissed him.  
  
Harry responded automatically by taking in a deep breath, opening his mouth and deepening the kiss. They kissed until Harry ran out of air again, and when they came up for more they realised the room was silently staring at them.  
  
Oops, thought Harry, so much for no public displays of affection in the staff room when there are people there.  
  
It had been one of their 'if you're going to work with me there will have to be some rules' rules, but then again, it had been Severus who had broken it, and it had been his rule.  
  
Severus stared at him for a while, and then the bell rang.  
  
Harry gulped down his coffee, kissed Severus on the temple and told him he'd see him at lunch before bolting out of the room to get there before the first year Ravenclaws could blow up his room by attempting textbook spells they'd never practiced before but were sure they could do. It had happened many times before, he knew, so he ran rather fast to make sure it didn't happen on his watch.  
  
He didn't see that in the staff room Severus was glaring at the starers, wiping the mouth-shaped coffee stain off his temple and finally crossing his arms and asking, "what?" in a way which told people that he knew he'd made a scene and that it'd been his own fault but that he didn't want to think about that, thank you very much. He didn't have to see it, though, to know that it was happening.  
  
::TBC:: 


	8. Chapter 7

Warning! - Chapter rated PG-13  
  
Chapter 7  
.  
  
Classes went well - the first year Ravenclaws hadn't had a chance to get ideas beyond their station and the third and seventh year students were happy to spend their own class time laughing at Lockhart and discussing the syllabus along with Harry's personal life, although he did get babysitting offers from both classes. He had at least one student in each house hooked now.  
  
It was lunch, and Harry's greeting from his lover when he sat down next to him to eat had been a grumpy, grumbled, incoherent mumble. Harry resisted the urge to laugh.  
  
"Severus, it was your own fault."  
  
Severus turned to him.  
  
"It was my own fault that fifth year Hufflepuffs informed me that, if it were legal, Harry Potter would marry me, and wasn't that so romantic? Pray tell, how?"  
  
Harry smirked.  
  
"You're too irresistible, that's how. Now stop moping. Oh, and I haven't snapped yet, you'll be glad to know."  
  
Severus looked at him.  
  
"Yes, well, I gave you a week. Come tell me that this time next week."  
  
"Will I get a prize?"  
  
Severus looked mockingly at him.  
  
"Yes, a little gold trophy that says you're the 'nicest teacher in the school'," was the dry and facetious remark. Harry just smirked back.  
  
"Ooh, goody! Will it have my name engraved on it?"  
  
Minerva laughed from beside them.  
  
"Severus, you just may have picked the right person for yourself after all - there's not many can handle your moods."  
  
Harry smirked.  
  
"Oh, he didn't do the picking."  
  
Severus glared, but there was a warmth that Harry was used to behind it.  
  
"Yes, well, when you're jumped by a deceptively strong, highly trained in dangerous magic, Quidditch playing brat, you don't get much choice in picking for yourself."  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"I love you too, pet. Now pass the vinegar, please."  
  
With a resigned sigh, the vinegar was passed. In return he got a light brush of lips to his cheek and a squeeze to his thigh so he supposed, all things considered, it was worth it.  
  
"So, Professor Potter, are you ready to continue our discussion?"  
  
Harry looked at Minerva.  
  
"Where were we?"  
  
"Hermione and Ron."  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
"Yes, she teaches a small group of young witches and wizards with muggle connections the English and Math they would learn in a muggle primary school as well as about the magical world - some basic History and Theory of Magic. She looks after Tristan when the rest go home until one of us is free to pick him up, and when Ron's home he sometimes takes them out to places like aquariums or the zoo or even just the park. Trist loves it, and so do the other kids - they really do a great job."  
  
"So, Miss Granger became not only Mrs Weasley but a teacher, too?"  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
"Actually, she's studying part-time for her doctorate in education, so soon she'll be Dr. Weasley."  
  
From Harry's other side came, "Perish the thought - a Weasley with a doctorate."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Well, just think how you would have felt before about a Professor Potter, but look at me now."  
  
The look he got would have told anyone that Harry's intelligence was a big part of what had attracted Severus to him.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Minerva coughed, and seemed to be about to break their fixed stares when a house-elf did it for her.  
  
"Professors Potters and Snapes, there is being a fire-call for you."  
  
Harry looked puzzled.  
  
"A fire-call? From who?"  
  
The elf looked like it was trying not to prostrate itself at Harry's feet.  
  
"From a Missus Hermione Weasley, sirs. She is saying that it is not being an emergency but it is being best if you answers very soon."  
  
Harry took one frightened look at Severus and sprinted out of the hall.  
  
Severus wasn't far behind him.  
  
::TBC:: 


End file.
